My Dark Prince
by DeathlyFlames
Summary: A NekozawaxHaruhi fanfic set in an AU. Medieval times. What happens when Princess Haruhi gets lost in the woods and attacked by wolves? A stranger comes to the rescue. He captures her, but can he capture her heart?


Author's Note: Hi. Here I am. This is the spontaneous creation spawned from listening to Knights Of Cydonia by Muse while cleaning my room. What do you get when you add OHSHC + a love for medieval times + boredom? You get 'My Dark Prince', a NekozawaxHaruhi fanfic set in an AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. That would be awesome but I don't. Not enough Nekozawa for me to own it.

--

This was the day. Haruhi's most anticipated day of the year. Her birthday. It was today that she would reach her sixteenth winter and be referred to as an adult instead of a child. Her coming of age day. And she was convinced she had everything. She had lost her mother to the Sickness early on, but now she was content. Really.

Haruhi had her father, the King Kyouya, a dark ominous man who ruled with a fair, but firm fist. Some called him the Shadow King because of his frightening appeal, but he meant nothing but the best intentions for all. He had betrothed her to the most suitable prince, Tamaki Suoh. Well, they were being betrothed tonight, but the deal was done. He was gorgeous. Blond hair, blue eyes, a glittering smile, a romantic personality, a real gentleman. She loved him because her father deemed him a good match. He must have been right. He was always right. In place of her mother, Haruhi had her Uncle, Ranka as he was called, and with his feminine nature, he was the closet thing to a mother figure Haruhi had. She also was not without her friends. She had the Hitachin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru who had been inseparable since birth, and her knights and body guards, trained in all the latest forms of fighting, Takashi Morinozuka, whom had been nicknamed Mori, and Mitsukini Haninozuka, who was called Hunny. Then she had her maid Renge Houshakuji. Renge was her girl confidante who was tough on the outside, but had a sweet inside. Renge had an odd habit of dressing up as anyone famous who popped up in the world, but Haruhi loved her anyway.

Haruhi stood in her room dressed only in her undergarments while she waited for Renge to bring out her dress choices for her birthday celebration. Renge stepped into Haruhi's bedchamber with dresses draped over her arms. She laid them down on the princess's bed and pulled one off the top. It was a crimson wine color with gold edging. It was immediately rejected. Red was not Haruhi's color of preference. After that was a green riding habit, also rejected, then a gold silk gown, too fancy, and finally, Renge came to a deep blue gown with silver edging. It's neckline dipped low: too low to be decent. The low spot had a piece of cloth sewn underneath the neckline to make the dress more appropriate. The sleeves cut off at the elbow, tightening to a stop, and only to spill off the arms in a cascade of cerulean fabric. The waist was cut in with silver fabric and then fell in a wave of aqua color. Blue slippers with sliver lacing had been provided and Haruhi knew this was her dress. She bid Renge to put away her dresses and Haruhi put on her dress. Renge brought her a looking-glass and Haruhi thought she looked quite beautiful in this outfit. A bell rang in the castle. Haruhi had a few hours until her celebration, so she decided she would call upon Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi took off the dress and put on her green riding habit before she made her way down from her chambers to the courtyard. There she called for her stable boy to bring Luna, her chestnut mare that was her faithful steed. Luna was brought to her and Haruhi mounted. She waved goodbye to Renge, who stood, shocked.

"Lady Haruhi. Your knights?" she began. But Haruhi waved her off.

"'Tis not that far Renge, I shall return when the sun begins it's descent so I will be in time for the celebration." Renge looked like she wanted to protest, but decided not, as Haruhi was the princess. She waved at Haruhi who looked once at the castle before kicking Luna into a gallop, her emerald cloak trailing behind her.

Hikaru and Kaoru were the sons of nobles that didn't live far from the castle. It was not more than an hour's ride if one galloped. Haruhi loved the feel of the wind in her hair and in her face as she rode. Time seemed to pass quicker when she was riding so Haruhi had to enjoy every precious minute of it. Far too soon, she reached the home of her friends.

Hikaru and Kaoru were lounging in the grass underneath their favorite tree when Haruhi rode up. The heard her horse and stood up. Haruhi dismounted and Hikaru called his groom to take care of Haruhi's mare. Luna was lead away and Haruhi walked over to the boys. They bowed when she stopped in front of them and Haruhi smiled.

"What fine gentlemen you two are turning into." They smiled twin smiles that came when a joke was shared secretly.

"Then come, Haruhi, it sounds as if you have fallen for me. Leave that Tamaki and elope with me! I will make you happier than you could possibly imagine!" Hikaru kneeled down as he said this and grabbed her hand and kissed it. Haruhi chuckled and withdrew her hand.

"I am sorry good sir but I cannot marry you, I love another." She leaned down and kissed Hikaru on the cheek as he stood up. He blushed.

"Milady, you cannot do such things any more. You are now a fair maiden and are betrothed to another. You must be careful how free your kisses are."

"I am not betrothed until this night, but I guess you are right, Sir Hikaru. Do you have anything to say on this matter, Sir Kaoru?" Haruhi turned to the younger twin, who blushed and looked at the ground.

"Well Milady, since you aren't betrothed until tonight, and you are being free with your kisses..." he trailed off and Haruhi smiled at him. She lifted Kaoru's chin and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He blushed more and they all laughed.

Haruhi spent the afternoon with the Hitachins, playing in the woods and running in the halls of their home. When Haruhi looked up at the sky, she saw the sun was lowering in the sky and she was going to be late. She mounted Luna and bid Hikaru and Kaoru farewell before riding off towards home.

She didn't make it halfway before she realized the impossible. She had strayed off course trying a shortcut and had gotten lost in the woods. Haruhi pulled up on the reins and looked around. She had no idea where she was and it was getting dark. Suddenly, the sound of hooves was discernible in the distance. Haruhi sat on Luna, hoping she would meet up with this rider and get directions, when suddenly she was flying off of Luna and through the air. She hit the ground with a THUD! and was being pinned by something. It was large and heavy and smelled. The thing snarled at Haruhi and she looked up into the eyes of a wolf. Luna tried to come after Haruhi, but the kin of the wolf on Haruhi leapt at her and Haruhi shouted for her to go. Luna looked at Haruhi knowingly before galloping off into the trees.

The wolf was now scratching at her chest and Haruhi knew she was going to die. A warm darkness was seducing her and before Haruhi gave in, she saw a rider in a black cloak jump off a horse. Haruhi smiled and blacked out.

* * *

Haruhi became conscious, but didn't open her eyes. It was warm and dark. She could feel both. Haruhi cracked open her eyes and saw many candles lit around the room. In the corner was a cloaked figured sitting on a chair. He had his hood on, but she could see it was a man and was probably the same one that had saved her. The man came over to Haruhi and put his hand on her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Haruhi smiled weakly. Not a man. A boy not much older than her.

"Thank you. My dark prince." She closed her eyes and knew no more.

--

A/N: I kept the 'Shadow King' idea and made Kyouya king. I know Ranka is her father. I have vivid fantasies of guys in cloaks rescuing me. Don't judge me, just R & R. Much luvvs DeathlyFlames


End file.
